Der Schönheitsfleck
Der Schönheitsfleck ist die achtzehnte Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertneunte der Serie. Als der Schönheitsfleckenklub Pipsqueak bei der Wahl zum Klassensprecher unterstützt entdecken sie eine ganz neue Seite an Diamond Tiara. Inhalt Was nun? Der Schönheitsfleckenclub überlegt gerade was sie als nächstes ausprobieren sollen um Schönheitsflecken zu bekommen, da kommt Pipsqueak rein. Er will Schülerponypräsident werden und braucht Hilfe beim Wahlkampf. Das Trio sagt zu, den vielleicht gibt es ja Flecken für Wahlkampfleitung. Die Programme Am nächsten Tag stellt Pip sein Programm vor. Der ramponierte Spielplatz soll wieder hergerichtet werden und dafür will er sich beim Schulvorstand einsetzen. Da meldet sich Diamond Tiara zu Worte die die Instandsetzung als Geldverschwendung bezeichnet. Sie erinnert alle daran das als Twist zur Wahl antrat wollte sie ein von Discord zerstörtes Fenster mit einem gewöhnlichen ersetzen. Aber dann hat man Tiara gewählt und nun ziert ein Fenster Bild von ihr die Fassade. Was aber auch nur deswegen durch kam weil Diamond Tiaras Mutter, Spoiled Rich, die Vorstandspräsidentin ist. Wie Apple Bloom Pips erklärt. Zufällig hat Silver Spoon es mitbekommen und gibt damit an, das wen Tiara wiedergewählt wird, eine Statue von ihr aufgestellt wird. Da wird Diamond Tiara sauer, das wollte sie nämlich selber bekannt machen nachdem sie gewonnen hat. Spoon wollte nur helfen, aber auf solche Hilfe kann Diamond Tiara verzichten. Nun bringt das Trio den Wahlkampf in Fahrt mit der Frage ob nicht langsam alle genug von Diamond Tiara haben und ob sie wirklich eine Statue von ihr da haben wollen wo der Spielplatz ist. Das bringt die Wähler ins grübeln. Der Wahlkampf Die Kandidaten geben alles um sich Stimmen zu sichern. Während der Schönheitsfleckenklub die Möglichkeiten eines Wechsels zu Pip preist. Setzt Diamond Tiara darauf ihren Konkurrenten schlecht zu machen und die Schüler mit ihren peinlichen Geheimnissen zu erpressen. Als aber trotzdem einige für Pip stimmen versucht sie es mit Bestechung, wie Süßigkeiten. Um ihrer Freundin zu helfen lässt Silver Spoon sich was einfallen, doch verbietet ihr Diamond Tiara öffentlich den Mund. Was alle schockiert. Diese Fiesheit überzeugt auch den letzten von Pip. Der neue Schülerponypräsident Als alle gestimmt haben, zählt Cheerilee die Stimmen aus und kommt zu dem Ergebnis das der neue Schülerponypräsident: Pipsqueak ist. Der dankt gleich mal seinen Wahlkampfleitern dem Schönheitsfleckenklub, Aber Flecken dafür gab es keine. Diamond Tiara kann es nicht Fassen und geht nachzählen. Ihr Ergebnis, sie hat nur eine Stimme bekommen, ihre eigene. Was bedeutet nicht mal Silver Spoon, ihre Beste Freundin, hat für sie gestimmt. Aber das mit der Freundin stellt Spoon in frage. Den Sie wollte nur helfen und Diamond Tiara hat ihr dafür den Mund verboten. Silver Spoon meint das sie vielleicht die Wahl gewonnen hätte wen sie auf sie gehört hätte. Stink sauer zieht Diamond Tiara ab. Das Trio beschließt nach ihr zu sehen, den wen auch Diamond Tiara die Gefühle andere egal sind sollten ihre ihnen nicht egal sein. Die Standpauke Während das Trio mal Diamond Tiara im Auge behält wird es Zeuge, wir ihr ihre Mutter, Spoiled Rich, eine Standpauke hält. Denn als reiches Pony hat sie auf ihre Stellung zu achten und darf nicht gegen einfache Ponys verlieren, erst recht nicht gegen solche ohne Schönheitsfleck. Das Pony das ich gern wäre Als der Schönheitsfleckenclub sieht, wie Diamond Tiara unter dem druck ihrer Mutter steht begreifen sie, dass Diamond Tiara eigentlich nicht so sein will wie sie ist, aber keinen anderen Weg kennt. Also wollen sie ihr helfen. Tiara im Klubhaus Am nächsten Tag lädt das Trio Diamond Tiara in sein Clubhaus ein. Tatsächlich sagt Diamond Tiara zu. Dort findet sie, dass die drei Glück haben, können sie ja viele Dinge ausprobieren und raus finden, wer sie wirklich sind, bevor sie eine Bestimmung erhalten, die sie nicht verstehen. Als Apple Bloom fragt, ob Diamond Tiara sich sicher ist, was ihr Fleck bedeutet, behauptet diese natürlich, es zu wissen. Doch ist sich das Trio da nicht sicher. Jetzt zeigt sich, dass sie Diamond Tiara gestern zugehört haben und sich Sorgen um sie machen. Plötzlich steht Pieps vor der Tür. Der Schulvorstand hat seinen Antrag auf Erneuerung des Spielplatzes wegen Geldmangels abgelehnt. Diamond Tiara wittert ihre Chance, selbst Präsidentin werden, wenn Pieps sein Wahlversprechen nicht halten kann. Sofort stürmt sie davon, das Trio hinterher. Der rechte Weg Unterwegs versucht der Klub Diamond Tiara verständlich zu machen, dass ihr bisheriger Weg nicht der richtige ist und sie sich ändern kann, sie sich aber dafür entscheiden muss. Der Wandel Sie alle erreichen die Schule, wo sich gerade der Vorstand trifft und damit auch Spoiled Rich, der nicht gefällt, dass sich ihre Tochter mit Fleckenlosen Niemanden rum treibt. Als sie Diamond Tiara nach Hause bringen will, widersetzt sie sich zum ersten Mal. Diamond Tiara erklärt dass sich ihre Mutter immer wie ein Hohes Ross verhalten hat und wollte das sie in ihre Hufstapfen tritt und Diamond Tiara dachte immer das sei richtig. Aber nun hat Diamond Tiara erkannt, dass sie etwas will, das ihre Mutter nicht hat; Freunde. Daraufhin nimmt sie den Schönheitsfleckenclub in Schutz. Sie ist sich sicher, dass die drei ihr wahres Talent entdecken werden und es unglaublich sein wird. Daraufhin gibt sie ihrer kleinlaut gewordenen Mutter einen Brief an ihren Vater. Diamond Tiara bedankt sich beim Schönheitsfleckenklub. Sie wusste ja schon immer das ihr Talent darin liegt andere davon zu überzeugen, zu tun, was sie will. Darum hat sie in dem Brief ihren Vater gebeten, Geld für den Spielplatz zu spenden. So das er erneuert werden kann. Die neue Diamond Tiara Unter Diamond Tiaras Leitung wird der Spielplatz wieder auf Vordermann gebracht. Wobei alle die neue nette Diamond Tiara erleben können, die sich wieder mit Silver Spoon verträgt. Am Ende der Reise Als alles fertig ist kommt der Schönheitsfleckenklub zu der Einsicht das sie schon viel zeit auf ihre Schönheitsflecken verwendet haben. Aber wen sie das hinten anstellen helfen sie immer anderen ihre wahren Talente zu finden, was viel wichtiger ist als irgend ein Fleck. Darum beschließen sie in Zukunft anderen zu helfen ihre Flecken zu bekommen. In dem Moment wo sie darauf einschlagen Zeigen sich ihre eigenen Schönheitsflecken. Der neue Anfang Endlich haben Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle ihre Schönheitsflecken, was groß gefeiert wird. Ihre Familien platzen fast vor Stolz. Und das Trio freut sich schon auf neue Abenteuer. Galerie Trivia *Dies ist die dritte Musical Episode der Serie. Navboxen en:Crusaders of the Lost Mark Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel Kategorie:Musical Episode